While She Was Sleeping
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: IK. Oneshot. After a heated argument, Kagome runs home to think about her relationship with the hanyou. When she wakes up from a nap, Inuyasha is watching over her.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rumiko-chan's... This one's kind of an oldy so I changed it a bit.

---

**While She Was Sleeping**

Another day, another fight. Gods, was she so sick of it. He always insulted her. She let her mind drift back to what had happened earlier that day...

---

_"Oi! Why not!"_

_"Hello! I said no and I meant no!"_

_"Two!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Two! Come on! We'll get nowhere!" he hollered._

_"Grr! Baka!" she screamed._

_"Why are you getting so damned pissed off! We need to collect the shards!"_

_"And I need to take my test!" she retorted._

_"Fine! Just go! Like I give a damn!"_

_"That's why I'm leaving!" she screamed._

_"Keh! Stupid Girl!" he growled and turned, plopping down on the ground and crossing his arms._

_"Osuwari!" she yelled and jumped into the well._

_When she got back she slumped up to her room and curled up on her bed, quietly contemplating about Inuyasha._

---

"Baka..." she whispered hugging her pillow. Her bed was just too soft right now. She was far too used to sleeping on her futon on the ground. She pulled her blanket and pillow off the bed, dragging them sadly to the floor. She couldn't think of anywhere she would get sleep other than her floor.

---

"Just apologize, you jerk!" Shipppo cried.

"Why the fuck should I? She's the one who kept calling me stupid!" Inuyasha huffed.

"You're more childish than I am!" Shippo growled.

"Keh!" he crossed his arms.

"I have to agree with him, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"You too, Kaede-baba! This is ridiculous!" he said and stood up, walking out of the hut.

"He needs to grow up."

"That he does, tyke. Only Kagome has managed that so far." Kaede smiled.

"Keh! I hate this shit!" he mumbled walking towards the well and peering downwards.

"Thinking of apologizing, Inuyasha?" a voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Miroku smiling and Sango beside him, "To that wench? No way…" he huffed and stomped off.

"All right... looks like we need to stay away from the well." he whispered to Sango.

She nodded and walked back to the hut to tell the others to do just that.

Hours later Inuyasha peered out from the woods and scanning the bushes carefully, "No one's here..." he smiled and sped towards the well, hopping in gracefully. When the grace of the well house brought him to the present, he looked up at the roof, grinning. Of course he couldn't apologize. He would just go to drag her back, she would come with him and everything would be okay again. He climbed out and leaped into the air, landing onto Kagome's windowsill. He opened the window and climbed inside and there she was, sleeping on the floor. He sighed, recalling a similar situation.

"I-Inuyasha..."

He froze in step. Was she awake? Nah... He looked closely at her. She looked like... like she was in pain.

"I'm... sorry..." she whimpered.

His eyes widened as he saw a tear slide her cheek. He frowned, walking over to Kagome and kneeling next to her, "She feels bad..." he sighed. He knew he was the asshole here. Why should Kagome feel bad? She turned over onto her back, squinting slightly. He took hold of her small hand and her expression changed to one of contentment. A small smile crept upon his lips as she began to relax.

Kagome felt someone... holding her hand? Claws? 'Inuyasha...' she thought and let her eyes slide opened.

He gasped, "I-Uh-I was just... You looked like you were sad and then you apologized to me in your sleep...But I-"

"Inuyasha, it's all right." she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He gave her his 'I'm sorry' look, " I have nothing to apologize for, Kagome."

"I know." she smiled and closed her eyes again, sleepily. She'd known Inuyasha for so long that she knew he was sorry. She frowned as Inuyasha's hand left hers and the cold air whispered at her palms again. She was suddenly picked up from the ground and hoisted into Inuyasha's arms, "Where are you taking me?" she flushed.

"The sun's setting. I thought maybe we could look at the stars after watching the sun go down…" he blushed down at her.

She flushed, "O-Oh…" A small smile played on her lips as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest and he carried her to the rooftop.

He set her down and curled in beside her. Just as the top of sun disappeared behind the horizon, he leaned towards Kagome with half lidded eyes and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

She blushed but leaned into the kiss lightly, and when Inuyasha clasped his hand around the back of her head, she felt the remaining bliss of her first kiss fade. She smiled tiredly at Inuyasha and leaned on his shoulder, staring at the dying light in the edges of the sky.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

----

AN: Oi, this was originally different when I posted it on Media Miner, so I changed it. I like it better this way.


End file.
